


Within the Folds of Darkness

by ColdOne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdOne/pseuds/ColdOne
Summary: "𝘈𝘭𝘭'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩." - George Orwell.Hope's Peak Academy is known to produce exemplary Ultimate graduates for the past one century. Talent is what they treasure the most.And Makoto Naegi also happens to be one of their treasures. An ordinary boy with an ordinary life (or so he thinks) gets the glorious opportunity to be a student of the  Academy. With his hopes up, he starts attending the school with a good will.Only if he knew what darkness is looming for him ahead. The school he had come to admire, will he still be glad about attending it after knowing the agonizing truth?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Enoshima Junko & Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Within the Folds of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I decided to write a new story which wasn't an os. So there are few things I want you all to know
> 
> 1\. Junko Enoshima wont be some despair addicted lunatic but just a normal yet annoying gyaru.
> 
> 2\. The plot of this story is my pure imagination and only the characters used in this are of danganronpa so you won't need to worry about spoilers.
> 
> 3\. The cast of danganronpa v3 too attend Hope's Peak in my plot, they are underclassmen of class 78th (maybe class 79th?)
> 
> 4\. The updates for this story will be very irregular but I'll try my best to update it as much as I can.
> 
> That's all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoy it!

The man looked down at the dead body of a female lying near his feet. The pool of blood drenched his shoes. The thick, dark red liquid also stained the abandoned mill's floor in grotesque patterns. 

The pungent, rusted scent of blood filled his nostrils with a sharp pain, making it hard for him to breath. He wasn't disturbed by the corpse, or the distorted expression on her lifeless face, or even her blood soaked abdomen, that bore two clean stab wounds. He had seen bodies in worst condition, with more gore, even bodies that were brutally minced. No, he wasn't disturbed by the dead female, or the fact that her back was contorted in an unusual angle.   
His eyes fell to his own hands, which were as well stained with the same liquid that surrounded him. They were shaking furiously, so uncontrollably that the man felt ashamed of himself to lose his composure. His face betrayed no emotion, as perfectly composed as it had always been, but these traitorous hands, they were revealing him, too well. Slowly, he turned his right hand around, examining the back of it, as if it were an evidence he was trying to analyze. 

He let his arms limp by his sides, as the situation he was in started to make sense to him. It didn't take him long to notice a knife that was several feet away from him. It's edge was supposed to be dangerously jagged, but it wasn't. It was blunt, albeit still capable to cut through anything, but it had lost its indigenous sharpness. He didn't fail to notice the dark red liquid that wrapped itself around the jagged edges of the weapon, as if screaming it were a murder weapon. It was obvious, he didn't need to make any deductions to recognize the blade as the weapon wielded on the corpse. 

For the first time in his life, he felt he would collapse. 

With his weak knees, he walked up to the blade and crouched beside it, carefully picking up the weapon. The darkness made it hard to inspect the intricate patterns that were engraved on the handle of the knife, but as he touched it, a sense of familiarity coursed through his mind. He knew the patterns, he had seen it before, he had felt it before, he had held it before...

He had wield it before. 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦..?

The knife fell from his grip, clattering on the floor as the reality of the situation sunk into his mind. The corpse that was lying feets away from him, his trembling hands that were blemished with blood, his very presence indicated to the only conclusion. Every evidence vouched his very own memories, the memories he was desperately trying to contradict.

Getting up from his crouched position, he strided to the body, kneeling beside it. He ignored the blood that surrounded her, that the liquid was staining his dark colored slacks. He pushed two fingers against the crook of her neck, trying to find a pulse that didn't exist anymore. Her body was starting to get colder, the last touch of warmth of life ceasing away rapidly. 

Dread filled him. Despite not having any warm feelings for her, the man felt despair creeping into his spine. Nothing ever made him this afraid in his whole life. He was like a hard shell that was impossible to break, no matter the circumstances. But this, this feeling of dread hit him hard, pierced him in his Achilles spot. His Achilles spot that he had managed to conceal even from the closest of people. How could he tell people that his own mistakes were what made him extremely vulnerable? And this was a mistake that couldn't be corrected, no matter how many times he will try. It can only be erased... hidden from the world...

The man looked into her glassy eyes that conveyed nothing, only a hollowness. Carefully, he slid one arm under her knees, and the other under her neck. With an abiding strength, he picked her up, almost stumbling as he got up. He took one last glance at her face and then headed towards the only door that could lead him out of the place that will now be forever her sore reminder of his failure.

As he carried her dead body into his arms, the only thing that was on his mind was, to 'correct' the mistake he made, 'correct' it so well that even he wouldn't suspect himself for the sin he committed...

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I'm very much aware if the fact that this 'chapter' was extremely short. This isnt a chapter exactly but a prologue (as mentioned in the title) so I just had intended to keep it short. Therefore, the chapters I will be writing would be way longer than this.
> 
> I also know that we dont get to see even a single danganronpa character in the prologue, but believe me, the man in the prologue is one of the characters from the game, but I had decided to keep it a secret of who he actually is, but feel free to guess who he is!


End file.
